VOX Box: Carry On 2
Characters * Jessica Moore * Dean Winchester * Sam Winchester Location * Happy Harbor, RI * November 1st 2015, 0852 Local Time VOX Archive * Dean Winchester: driving slowly I'll bet you that's her. * Sam Winchester: Yeah. Pull over. * driving slowly, car braking, engine shuts off, car door opens with loud creak: 2 instances, clattering, sigh, leather shifting, feet shuffling, car door shut with loud creak: 2 instances, paper crinkling, stapler piercing wood, papers rustling, sigh, footsteps, footsteps: 2 instances * Dean Winchester: '''You must be Amy. * '''Amy: Yeah... That's right? * Dean Winchester: Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy. * Amy: He never mentioned you to me. footsteps * Sam Winchester: chuckle, rushed footsteps: 2 instances Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Ivy Town. 3 instances So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around. * Rachel: footsteps Hey, Amy, are you okay? * Amy: Uh... Yeah, Rachel. I'm good... These are just Troy's... uncles, I guess. * Sam Winchester: You mind if we ask you a couple of questions? * Amy: Look, uh, guys... I don't mind. I just... sigh I just don't know what to say. I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and... he never did. * Sam Winchester: He didn't say anything strange, or out of ordinary? * Amy: No. Nothing I can remember. * Sam Winchester: pause I like your neklace. * Amy: clatter Oh, uh, thanks... sigh Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents laugh with all that devil stuff. chuckle I'm not into that sorta thing. I just... I like the reactions. * Sam Winchester: laugh Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing. * Dean Winchester: Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries. shuffling, pause Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, somethings not right. So if you've heard anything... * Rachel: ... * Amy: ... * Dean Winchester: What is it? * Rachel: Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk. * Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester: unison: What do they talk about? * Rachel: nervous chuckle It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago. nervous chuckle Well, supposedly she's still out there. * '''Sam Winchester: Yeah? And... * Rachel: She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever. * silence * Dean Winchester: Thanks, ladies. You've been a big help. 2 instances Uh, good luck with the posters! * Rachel: Wait, it's not real, it's just an urban legend. You know that, right? * Sam Winchester: Yeah, again, thanks! 2 instances, car doors open with loud creak: 2 instances, car doors close with loud creak: 2 instances What was that highway's name? * Dean Winchester: Centennial. keys jigling So, library? * Sam Winchester: clattering No, I got my phone right here. * Dean Winchester: You're going to call the library? * Sam Winchester: ... tap dude, it's a smartphone. * Dean Winchester: Oh... yeah... * Sam Winchester: Still living off burner phones, huh? screen taps Okay, nothing for 'female murder hitchhiking' with Centennial Highway. * Dean Winchester: clatter Try 'hitchhiking female death'? * Sam Winchester: taps, pause, sigh Yeah, bogus... * Dean Winchester: Oh, how about 'hitchhiking female killed'? * Sam Winchester: No, I got a better one... * Dean Winchester: Dude, just give it a shot. * Sam Winchester: '''No, Dean- * '''Dean Winchester: clatter Let me see it- * Sam Winchester: clatter Dude, it's my phone. * Dean Winchester: scoff You're such a control freak. Whatever... What's your plan? * Sam Winchester: sigh So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right? * Dean Winchester: Yeah... * Sam Winchester: Well, maybe the local legend is wrong. Maybe it's not murder. taps But suicide? tap * Dean Winchester: Ah, would you look at that? * Sam Winchester: pause This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river. Here's a picture... tap * Dean Winchester: Pretty gal... pause As far as dead girls go... Does it say why she did it? * Sam Winchester: Yeah. An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die. * Dean Winchester: Hm. * Sam Winchester: "Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it", said husband Joseph Welch. * Dean Winchester: The bridge look familiar to you? * Sam Winchester: Yeah... * Dean Winchester: We should go check it out. * Sam Winchester: Police are going to still be all over that thing. * Dean Winchester: We'll hit it tonight then. jigling, car engine starts Let's go find a motel. * Filter: car driving * Sam Winchester: You know which motel dad was staying at? * Dean Winchester: Actually, yeah... I checked his credit card transactions. Uh, the print out is in the glove box. * Sam Winchester: box opens, papers shuffling Got it. box closing Stay-Away Motel? scoff * Dean Winchester: '''Sounds cozy. * '''Sam Winchester: Look at this... He must have paid for a whole month ahead of time. Maybe he's there. * Dean Winchester: Nah, I called there already. Clerk said he hadn't seen him for a while. * Sam Winchester: Okay, so now what? * Dean Winchester: Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while. * Sam Winchester: Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday- * Dean Winchester: Monday. Right. The interview. * Sam Winchester: Yeah. * Dean Winchester: Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl? * Sam Winchester: Maybe. Why not? * Dean Winchester: Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done? * Sam Winchester: No, and she's not ever going to know. * Dean Winchester: scoff Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are. * Sam Winchester: And who's that? * Dean Winchester: chuckle You're one of us. * Sam Winchester: No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life. * Dean Winchester: You have a responsibility to- * Sam Winchester: To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back. * brakes, paint grunt * Filter: 'car driving' stops * Dean Winchester: Don't talk about her like that! * Sam Winchester: Sorry... You're right. * Dean Winchester: Damn straight, I'm right... car driving * Sam Winchester: But you did just pass the motel- * Dean Winchester: car braking Son of a bitch- driving * Sam Winchester: chuckle * driving: 47 seconds, car braking, car engine shuts off, car door opens with loud creak: 2 instances, footsteps: 2 instances, car door closes with loud creak: 2 instances * Sam Winchester: 2 instances Which room you think is dad's? * Dean Winchester: I don't know... 2 instances Not too many of them, though. We could just check- * Sam Winchester: Whoa! Dean... footsteps This one here... Look at the base of the door. * Dean Winchester: clatter, scoff Huh. * Sam Winchester: Salt. Cats-eye shells. This is his room. * Dean Winchester: Here. Use your broad shoulders for something useful and block the view from the office. * Sam Winchester: footsteps Okay, what are you going to-? * Dean Winchester: clattering, chuckle * Sam Winchester: sigh Right... Of course. * Dean Winchester: lock disengaging Got it. Come on, quickly. opens, footsteps: 2 instances * Sam Winchester: closes, light switch clicks Yeah. Warding on the door and windows. Dad was worried. * Dean Winchester: plate clattering, sniff, retch, plate clattering I don't think he's been here for at least a couple of days. footsteps Oh, dude, check this out. rustling * Sam Winchester: footsteps What have you got here? * Dean Winchester: Centennial Highway victims. * Sam Winchester: I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs... Ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common? * Dean Winchester: lamp shade rustling, click Uh, Sammy? There's more here... * Sam Winchester: papers rustling Dad's journal. papers rustling Dean, dad figured it out. * Dean Winchester: What do you mean? * Sam Winchester: He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. He writes here she's a woman in white. * Dean Winchester: footsteps, chuckle You sly dogs. chuckle All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it. * Sam Winchester: She might have another weakness. * Dean Winchester: Well, Dad would want to make sure. He'd dig her up. Did the article say where she's buried? * Sam Winchester: No, it didn't. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband. * Dean Winchester: footsteps All right. Why don't you see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up. * Sam Winchester: Hey, Dean? * Dean Winchester: footsteps Yeah? * Sam Winchester: What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry. * Dean Winchester: sigh No chick-flick moments. * Sam Winchester: chuckle All right. Jerk. * Dean Winchester: chuckle Bitch. door opens, footsteps, door closes, muffled water running * Sam Winchester: papers rustling, footsteps, sigh, body shifting on mattress, papers rustling, pause, papers rustling, pause, photograph scraping paper, pause What the- This is me. Last year. How did- Dad was there? body shifting on mattress Dean, did Dad come to my-? ring * Dean Winchester: water running, door opens, water running What was that, Sammy? * Sam Winchester: '''ring Uh, hold on... It's Jess, I got to get this. * '''Dean Winchester: Right-o... closes, muffled water running * Sam Winchester: sigh, screen tap, beep Hey, Jess. * Jessica Moore: Hey, how's things? * Sam Winchester: Good. Yeah, things are good. * Jessica Moore: You find your dad yet? * Dean Winchester: opens, footsteps Hey, Sammy? I'm gonna go grab some supplies. You want anything? * Sam Winchester: Hold on, Jess... No, Dean. Thanks. * Dean Winchester: chuckle You sure. Aframian's buying. * Sam Winchester: Mm-mm. * Dean Winchester: Your loss... footsteps, door opens * Sam Winchester: Sorry about that, Jess. Uh... no, we haven't found my dad yet. * Jessica Moore: I'm surprised I got you to be honest. You said you were going to his hunting cabin? I'm shocked you got phone reception out in the woods. * Sam Winchester: Uh, yeah, well... We're not quite there yet. * Jessica Moore: Oh, okay. Well be safe and come home soon, okay? I love you. * Sam Winchester: '''I will and I love you, t- buzz, pause, sigh * '''Jessica Moore: What? Something wrong? * Sam Winchester: Sorry, it's Dean. He must've locked himself out of- pause One sec. tap What, Dean? * Dean Winchester: Dude, five-oh, take off. There's a bathroom window big enough for your sasquatch shoulders. * Sam Winchester: pulling curtain expletive! pause What about you? * Dean Winchester: Uh, they kinda spotted me. Go find Dad. click muffled: Problem, officers? * Police Officer: muffled: Where's your partner? * Dean Winchester: muffled: Partner? What? What partner? gasp, muffled struggle, muffled thud * 'Sam Winchester: 'footsteps, curtains rustling, rapid footsteps, clatter, window opening, grunt, gasp, thud Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Carry On 1. * Story continues in VOX Box: Carry On 3. Links and References * VOX Box: Carry On 2 Category:VOX Box Category:Dean Winchester/Appearances Category:Sam Winchester/Appearances Category:Happy Harbor/Appearances